


Barry's Oops Is Iris' Clue In

by Lyco



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Iris recognized her best friend's voice, Payback, Sneakyness, Tricksters Revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyco/pseuds/Lyco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the 'Tricksters' episode, Iris learns of a certain secret Barry's been keeping from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barry's Oops Is Iris' Clue In

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the general idea you see within this one shot. This is something I thought of during the Tricksters episode, and since he didn't even bother to hide his voice when he was at City Hall, frankly, there's just NO way Iris didn't figure it out then. And if she didn't, then well.. Wow.**

* * *

To put it simply, Iris had been in shock when she first got home. But after she'd gotten home and managed to process it all after her near disasterous night out at City Hall, she just felt confused and angry about it all. Confused because she thought knew Barry then nearly anybody else. Angry because he and her father had been purposely keeping her in the dark about Barry's secret. To make matters worse, it seems Eddie was now apparently in on the secret if how he reacted to Barry's arrival moments ago was any indication. And if he thought for one second that she truly bought his story about Mason of all people running off to another country with some girl, he had another thing coming! Now yes, she had to admit that she owed her life once again to Barry's alter ego after he managed to save her and everyone else from a form of poison that had been laced in their drinks by the so called Trickster and what was likely his protege.

This was done by the same freakin'  _Barry Allen_  she'd known since she was a little girl. Barry, who had a hard time fighting back against bullies in school back then, Barry, who hated his full first name, Barry, who supposedly had Lightning Psychosis. The same Barry Allen who told her at Christmas he'd been in love with her for years. Didn't want to lie to her anymore about anything? Hah! He sure was lying to her right in her face about this! And he couldn't have been alone in this either, she had a feeling her father was involved along with STAR Labs.

And she had come up with a fantastic plan to get all the proof she needed thanks to some old walkie talkies her father had stored at the house. Oh she wouldn't put what she found in a news article or on her Flash blog, as it was just mostly for her own need to know. She briefly wondered if Linda might have known about it before shaking her head at the notion. Though she had a suspicion that the girl was the reason Barry had decided to inappropriately try his luck with her. Even if there was a small part of her that felt flattered by it, but she kept that part firmly squashed down. She hoped though that whatever mess the Trickster got Barry's dad into, that everything turned out okay in the end. She might be angry as hell with him, but she didn't want to see him go through the loss of another parent.

No one deserved to have both of their parents lost by means of violence. And now, as she went about making dinner for the night. She listened for every word between her three boys as they spoke in what they thought was a safe zone.  _Suckers!_  She gleefully thought.

Eddie definitely gets at least a point in his favor for clearly not liking having to keep her in the dark however. But just a point! The rest of the conversation however was a bit worrisome, especially the bit about Barry's idol quite possibly being the man who had haunted him for years since the night of his mom's murder. She was damned curious though about what exactly the whole phasing thing was. And would ask, once she got past her anger with Barry anyway. An idea suddenly popped into her head once it seemed Barry had finished saying what was on his mind, and it made her smirk in evil glee at what she'd thought of.

Grabbing the walkie talkie she had with her, she pressed the talk button on it knowing it'd make noises that the boys would be able to hear. Something that immediately alarmed the three and to start looking around nervously. " _Hey guys, dinner is ready! Oh, and if you think keeping me in the dark is best for me. You seriously have another thing coming if you honestly think I'll put up with that._ "

Their various reactions to that made her smirk evilly again. Oh yeah, she definitely wasn't going to let this drop anytime soon!

* * *

**Author's Notes: And here we are with this latest piece from my mind! And now, onward to starting up the next Making The Call chapter. And various bits of editing. Gotta love the editing! R and R!**


End file.
